Straight To You
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin and Edd are college roommates. While Kevin has some issues with his smart roommates personal life, he won't say he's meddling because he's not cool with it. But he's not. When Nat calls him out on it, will Kevin be honest with himself AND Edd for once? I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC and plot. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d. Rave belongs to KiraKuryArt.


**Author's Note: This is my 50th KevEdd. Holy cow! Get a glass of your favorite beverage and toast to our two favorite hat wearing, cul-de-sac living, shenanigan loving, defying the odds in the name of _love_ boys!**

Kevin never considered himself homophobic. His _best fucking friend_ was a booty chasing pansexual. He's seen his fair share of guys sucking face with other guys _and_ the consequences that can come with it. As far as he's concerned, if you keep it clean and drama free, _it's all good._

But there's something about his nerdy roommate that has him on edge. Edd, or Double D as most people call him, was gay. No big. But after a semester of seeing him suck face with a new guy every six weeks or so, (yes, he's counted. patterns are his thing, okay!), he's so over _it._

After winter break, a new guy showed up. Daniel Jones. DJ (what is it with Kevin being surrounded by people with kiddie ass nicknames!?), was an _actual_ DJ. He played all the frat parties and a few of the sports houses house parties. Kevin would know. He's played at his fraternity twice this year and at the baseball team's house a few times last spring.

The douchey DJ was a _flirt_ and a bit of a con artist. He'd draw up contracts and then tack on all kinds of stipulations at the last minute. While most people were used to paying for a DJ _before_ the party started, he made sure to walk out with even _more_ at the end of the night to "cover my losses." But not once did Kevin ever see any of his equipment get damaged.

To see the asshole in his room all the damn time has Kevin feeling _some type of way,_ especially since he's overstayed his six week stay by _three weeks._

 _What the fuck was going on?!_

* * *

"Yo, D? What's with you and DJ?," Kevin asked one night after Edd trudged in late from a party at the theater students house.

Nat had been texting him all night with pictures and status updates from the theater house party he was at chasing after the school's hotshot actor, James, but everyone called him _Rave_. And, _Lord,_ was the actor a _live wire._ Nat was in _love_.

Kevin couldn't go because he had a baseball game the next afternoon and his coach had the entire team on lockdown. But he was a bit of a night owl, so when Edd came trudging through the door at 3AM, he was up and he wanted _answers._

 _"Nothing,_ Kevin. Why are you up? Don't you have a game tomorrow? You need your rest," Edd said as he yawned.

"Don't change the subject, dude. You look like hell. _Something's_ up," the redhead said firmly.

Edd just shrugged, grabbed his PJ's and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. While he was in the bathroom, Kevin looked at Nat's messages again. The few he sent of Edd hit Kevin _hard_ and in the _wrong_ way. He was sitting by the DJ stand and he looked like hell as DJ flirted with _every_ pretty face.

From what Kevin got out of Edd, DJ was bi, so him talking up girls wasn't too far fetched. Except unlike all the other coupled up DJ's Kevin knew, he _never_ paid any attention to Edd while he worked. No song dedications. No hugs. Not a word to the ravenette unless it was too get him a drink or for _Edd_ to buy a drink for the hosts. "DJ goodwill," is what he called it. Kevin called it _douchey._

Edd deserved better. Especially since Daniel didn't go to school with them. They barely had anything in common. He worked in town at the local BiLo. They literally met in the produce section. Daniel was loading up the peach bin, saw Edd and wanted to taste _his._ They didn't _date_ outside of _Netflix and cuddle_ and Daniel's DJ gigs. At least the other guys, jerks that they were, took the kid out every once in a while.

* * *

"And he just blew me off and went to bed," Kevin complained to Nat the next day over breakfast. "I'm just trying to get him to see he deserves better."

"Like _you?,"_ Nat asked with a grin.

"Dude, what?! No! I'm not gay, you idiot. You know that," Kevin protested.

"Methinks thou protest too much," Nat smirked around his OJ.

"What? You need to stay outta Rave's scripts, dude. He's gonna be mad at you for fucking with his shit."

"One, I'm his muse and you may not be gay, but you have a crush on Edd," Nat said knowingly.

Kevin gave him an an incredulous look.

"WHAT?"

Nat leveled a look of his own.

"You've broken up every relationship he's had so far. I think the only reason why you haven't had a chance to break him and DJ up is because DJ's _off campus_ and you can't catch him doing something you just _know_ will hurt Edd, so you can run back and _tattle like a child._ But who's going to be there to to make sure Little Double Delicious is going A-Ok? Why, it's _you!_

Sure, you may be a great roommate, but you're an even better boyfriend. _Except you're not._ As soon as it looks like he may be getting too close, you put The Great Wall Of Fucking China around yourself and off he goes looking for the next guy because why should he have to fucking deal with _you_ and all your passive aggressiveness when he can have someone who's gonna be straight up with him? Even if he's a douche bag?"

Kevin was _floored._ Nat had read him like a book. After Edd broke up with his first boyfriend, some art student who didn't mind drawing any guy who asked like _one of_ _his French boys,_ Kevin hated to see him moping, so he made sure he did everything to cheer the future microbiologist up. But when Edd blew off some guy from his history class to come to hang out with Kevin and his fraternity brothers at their Halloween party, even though Kevin knew he _hated_ being at house parties, the redhead did what he could to mend fences between Edd and the guy and sent him on his way.

This pattern of cheer Edd up and then hook him up had become quite predictable, until _Daniel DJ the DJ Jones_ showed up. Now Edd's faltering and Kevin has _nothing but_ his feelings to go on. Feelings he's been ignoring for a better part of the school year. Feelings Nat saw right through.

"I've been a jackass, huh?," Kevin mused as he absentmindedly stabbed at his hashbrowns.

 _"You think?!"_

"Shut up, you loon! I'm trying here!"

"I'm not the one you should be _trying_ with, Kev."

"I know," Kevin said quietly. "Any advice?"

"Be honest with _yourself_ and then be honest with _him."_

* * *

Three days later, Kevin comes into the room thrilled to pieces that he's done with midterms and can start his spring break vacay _now_.

Hearing sniffling as he walked into the room, he realized that part one of his vacation is going to be cheering up his roommate, because there is _no_ moping on vacation.

"Wanna talk about it?," he asked gently as he came to sit on the edge of Edd's bed.

 _Edd was up like a shot!_

"H-He br-broke uh-up wit-with me!," the genius cried as he choked on his sobs. "A-All be-because I can't go wit-with h-him to St Tropez!"

"WHAT?!"

"Said I was always being a wet blanket anyways because I didn't want to go party with him all the time. Is an _actual date_ too much to ask for?!"

"No, no it's not," Kevin said quietly. "What are you doing for spring break anyways, Double Dork?"

Edd snickered at the nickname as he wiped his tears away.

"Going with the Biology Club to St Thomas. We're going scuba diving with the Zoology Club."

Kevin nodded.

"Wanna grab lunch down there sometime?"

Edd looked at him in tearful confusion.

"Whaaa?"

"Me and some of the boys are headed down there for spring break. If you're going, maybe we can get lunch or something when you're not looking at all the fishies."

"I'd like that," Edd sighed.

 _"Choice."_

* * *

They had lunch over a firepit dug to cook Kevin's oceanic haul from the fishing trip he took while Edd was scuba diving. While Edd lamented that they were eating Nemo and Dory, Kevin countered that at least he wasn't spying on their mating habits.

"Oh, I'll show you mating habits to spy on," Edd sassed.

And as he _always_ did every time Edd got sassy, Kevin tried and _failed_ to swallow the squeal it brought out of him. Edd would just snicker and shake his head.

"Thank you for lunch, Kevin," Edd said as Kevin's fishing tour guides, put out the fire and started cleaning up.

"No problem. Wanna go to the bonfire tonight?," Kevin asked as he helped Edd up off their shared beach towel.

Up until this point in their friendship, all of the things they did _together_ happened during daylight hours.

"Are you asking me on a _date,_ Kev?," Edd asked tentatively.

 _He called him, 'Kev.'_

And Kevin looked into _big blue eyes_ and decided to be honest with _himself and Edd_ for once.

"Yes, yes I am."

And a blush Kevin had never seen before rose in Edd's cheeks.

"I'll meet you in the lobby of my hotel at 7."

Kevin showed up at 645.

* * *

Their bonfire date wasn't as awkward as Kevin thought it was going to be. As a matter of fact, it wasn't awkward at all. Kevin's friends were finally glad that he finally asked the dork out and Edd's buddies were glad to see him with someone who wasn't going to take advantage of his kind heart.

After the sunset, they took a walk down the beach to look at the stars. As one fell out of the sky, Kevin pointed to it and said, " Make a wish."

Edd squeezed his eyes shut tight and Kevin bit back a giggle. He looked so adorable and Kevin kicked himself for not allowing himself for not taking a chance on the dork was so cute and so smart. _Anyone_ would be lucky to have him. Kevin was determined to _keep_ him.

"You know the thing about wishes, is that sometimes you've got to _work_ to make them come true," Kevin said as the y continued their walk down the shoreline."If you need any help with that wish, just let me know."

Edd cocked a brow at him, before grabbing his hand and spinning Kevin around til he was right of Edd and then the genius grabbed his shirt, pulled him down to his level and laid the sweetest smooch on him Kevin's lips had _ever_ felt.

"Wish fulfilled," Edd smirked when he broke the kiss apart.

"I wish we could do that again," Kevin said breathlessly.

"Wish granted," Edd said as he kissed him again.

* * *

Five years later, they celebrate their honeymoon on the tiny island that brought them together and make a lifetime of wishes under the falling stars. Kevin will fulfill each one.


End file.
